Sex and Violence S4
by Bad Day at Black Rock
Summary: Dean finally gets his job about strippers.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: These fics are based on real episodes from Supernatural. The characters and plots belong to the creator and writers for the show. If you want background on the new character you can read the previous episodes.

Sex and Violence

"So let me get this straight." Kayla tossed her bag into the trunk and watched Dean close it. "We're going on a case, where the MO is men beating their wives to _death_."

"You seem concerned about that." Dean smirked and got into the car.

She glanced to Sam sitting shotgun and got into the back. "Um, yeah a little bit. Since we _always_ come in contact with whatever it is we're looking for, and we're together…"

"You're actually _worried_ about that?"

"I'll kick his ass if he tries to beat you to death." Sam stated.

"You act like I get taken by these things."

She leaned forward. "Oh like the ghost fever?"

"Hey we agreed not to talk about that." He pulled out of the motel.

"Anyway." Sam started. "This is the third guy in town to gank his wife. All were reportedly happily married."

"Yeah that seems to have worked out great for them."

The interview with the latest murderer was simple; the guy wanted to plead guilty. He wanted to be given the death penalty. At least he was reasonable.

"What happened was…" the man looked at them from across the table. "I killed my wife. You want to know why? Because she made plans without asking me."

Dean held his hand up to stop Kayla as she leaned forward and chuckled quietly. She just thought she had a lot to put up with. "Did you feel like something possessed you to do it?"

"I knew exactly what I was doing. I was crystal clear."

"It just seems kind of harsh." Kayla shot at him accusingly. "Offing her for not asking for your permission?"

"I don't know why I did it. I loved her, we were happy."

"Sounds like it."

Dean reached into his briefcase and produced some paperwork. He pointed to the bottom figure. "Nine g's, that's a hefty bill."

"Where'd you get that?"

"It doesn't matter. We have it. See certain charges, the ones you don't want the misses to know, show up under shady names like "M and C Entertainment."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"He's talking about laying some plastic down for a stripper."

"We just want to know what happened."

He looked between them and sighed heavily. "Her name was Jasmine. I didn't mean for it to happen, I don't even like going to strip bars but my buddy was having a bachelor party and there she was."

"Jasmine."

"She came right up to me, and I don't know, she was just, perfect. Everything that I wanted."

Dean shrugged. "For the right amount of money anyone can be anything."

"It wasn't about the money, it wasn't even about the sex. It was about…I don't know. It's hard to explain."

"So you're wife found out and you offed her?" Kayla didn't like this guy. Not even a little.

"No, she had no idea."

"Then why kill her?"

"Jasmine said we'd be together forever, if only Vicky were gone. Afterwards, me and Jasmine were supposed to meet, she never showed. I don't know where she lives, I don't know her last name, hell, I don't even know her real first name."

"Why didn't you tell the cops about this?"

"What for? The stripper didn't do it, I did and I know what I deserve. If the judge doesn't give me the death sentence I'll just do it myself."

"That's proactive thinking right there." Kayla patted the table. "It was nice talking to you."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean and Kayla interviewed the other two men while Sam checked the blood work downtown. All the men confessed to spending money on a stripper at a place called The Honey Pot. Thing was, each man described a completely different stripper all with different names. The only thing they all had in common was they described their stripper as their dream girl, and everything they ever wanted.

Which is what brought them to the strip club. Kayla's excitement was dwarfed by Dean's over enthusiasm to rush to the scene of the crimes to investigate. The place didn't bother her, but it was funny to watch Dean try not to stare.

"Dean." She laughed. "You can look, it's what they're there for."

He smirked and glanced to one of the stages. "I'm not looking."

Kayla approached the owner and quickly flashed her badge. "I'm looking for some girls that work here. Jasmine, Aurora and Ariel."

He gave her a look. "You think those names mean anything to me?"

"One of them is Asian, about…"

"Look sweetheart, I deal with a lot of girls. _A lot_ of girls. There ain't much on 'em that ain't fake."

"Don't you have some sort of employment records?"

"It doesn't work like that. My exotic dancers are independent contractors working for cash. I stay out of their hair, they stay out of what little I have left." He gave her a once over. "You wanna give it a go? We have an amateur dancer night."

She ignored that. "Sir three of your customers killed their wives."

"Not my problem baby."

Kayla sighed and joined Sam and Dean again. "No paystubs, no records. Can't track the girls."

"Well I just talked to Bobby," Sam noted. "And we have a theory, we think it's a siren."

"Siren? Like Greek mythology siren? Like The Odyssey?" They looked at Dean. "What? I read."

"Yeah, actually. Only sirens aren't a myth. They're more like beautiful creatures who prey on men. Their song is more of a metaphor, like their call, their allure, you know?"

"So they shake their thing and the guys zombie out. See sweetheart those guys weren't horrible."

"Yes they were." She looked around. "Well they picked a great modern day sea of idiots."

Dean nodded. "So they turn into whatever they see you want?"

"Yeah, they can read minds. They see what you want most and then they can cloak themselves. Like an illusion."

"So it's the same chick? Morphing into dream girls?"

"Yep."

"Well damn."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Dean was at the table looking over research when he looked at Sam's phone. He was in the other room, perfect opportunity. Kayla was focused on her book so he picked it up and scrolled to the number he called the morning before. A girl's voice answered on the other line.

"Hey Sam. Sam? Are you there?" Ruby. He hung up the phone as Sam walked in.

"Definitely another siren vic."

"Super." Kayla lowered the book. "You talked to him?"

"Yep, he brought a stripper home named Belle. Couple hours later, he offed his mother. Belle, of course, MIA."

"Wait, he killed his mom?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"The woman he was closest to." Sam shrugged.

Sam's phone started ringing from the table, Dean grabbed it and tossed it to him. "Yeah you left this." When he sat next to Kayla she handed him her coffee cup. He didn't know why he was so bothered about the Ruby thing, she was different than he'd thought but still, if Sam wasn't using his powers then he doesn't have a reason to talk to her.

Bobby told them that the siren was most likely using some kind of toxin or venom to control the victims. It was possibly given to the men during sex, but the siren could also be killed by her own venom. They could poison it, but the blood had to be taken from someone still under the spell.

They immediately went back to the medical examiner's office to get the blood samples.

"Dr. Roberts." Sam bit back a smirk when he saw her.

"Agent Stiles." She smiled. "Can't stay away huh?"

He smiled then. "Actually we're here on business, about those blood samples. The ones with the high, you know, oxytocin?"

"What about them?"

"You still have them?" Dean cut in. "We need them."

"What for?"

"Excuse me, Dr. Roberts? A younger man in a suit walked up."

"Excuse _me_," Dean stated and showed him his badge. "We're a little busy here buddy."

"Yeah." He pulled out his own identification-FBI. Damn. "So am I pal."

"Doc, could you give us a second?" Sam smiled to her reassuringly as she walked away.

"What's your name?" Dean immediately started questioning.

"Nick Monroe, what's yours?"

"I'm Special Agent Sam Stiles. This is my partner, Dean Murdock. What office you from?"

"Omaha, violent crimes unit. My SAC sent me down here to check out the murders. You?"

"DC." Dean stated confidently. "Our Assistant Director assigned us."

"Which AD?"

"Mike Kaiser." Sam answered.

"What are your badge numbers?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"I'm just following protocol."

"Look man, just call our AD." Sam handed him a card. "He'll sort everything out."

They watched as the man called the number and spoke with their 'Assistant Director' who was actually Bobby. He came back looking like a puppy with his tail between his legs.

"My mistake guys, so where you at with this?"

"Where you at with this?"

"Well," he shrugged. "I think I may have found something that links all the murders."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, they were all banging strippers from the same club. You wanna head down there and check it out?"

"Um, actually, see we're more like lone wolves…"

"That's a great idea." Sam pat Dean on the shoulder. "You two head down there and I'll see what I can dig up around here." Dean needed to keep this guy out of the way so they can find this thing. Going to the strip club wouldn't be rough on him.

Kayla looked in the rearview mirror as Dean and the stranger approached the car.

"Alright we take my ride, no complaining about the tunes."

"No way, you drive an Impala? It's a sixty-seven right? That's a 327 four-barrel."

"Yeah, actually."

"It's a thing of beauty."

"Thanks."

Kayla rolled her eyes. Where'd they pick this guy up?

Dean leaned against the passenger window. "Agent Bentz this is Agent Monroe with the Omaha bureau. We kind of got put on the same case so we're going to work together. We're about to head to this strip club where apparently all our victims picked up strippers."

"Yeah that sounds lovely."

Dean smirked and motioned to the back seat for Monroe before getting in.

"I think you boys can handle that huh? Just drop me at the hotel, I'll take care of the research."

"You sure?"

"Oh, I'm sure." No way she was going back to that friggen strip club.


	4. Chapter 4

He hadn't believed Sam. He really thought that chick doctor was the siren when in actuality, it was Nick Monroe. Why hadn't he seen it? The guy knew cars, he knew the good rock, he trusted him; he was way too cool to be a fed. Now it was too late…

"I should be your little brother."

Dean looked at Agent Monroe.

"Sam, you can't trust him." He shook his head. "Not like you can trust me."

He was right. He couldn't trust Sam. Not with all this Ruby crap and the lying and psychic powers and trying to sleep with Kayla…

"In fact, I really feel like you should get him out of the way so that we can be brothers, forever."

"Yeah." Dean nodded. "Yeah you're right."

"And you know Kayla, she's cool and everything, but you know she cares about him. You know she won't let you hurt him and won't let us be brothers. You're gonna have to take care of her too."

He nodded again. "Okay."

_At the hotel_

Kayla looked at the clock; hours had gone by and she was starting to worry. She'd gotten a call from Dean saying he and Monroe were scouting for Dr. Roberts and hadn't heard from him or Sam since. As she looked back she gasped, nearly coming out of her skin as she saw the man standing by the door.

Castiel stepped forward, his expression calm. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Well ya failed." She paused, looking at him. "You're not here to see Dean."

"We need to leave."

"Son of a…" she sighed and grabbed her shoes. "That slutty bitch got to him didn't she?"

"Not a woman for him…a little brother. One that's honest with him, likes old cars and old rock, one that doesn't get phone calls from demons…"

"Of course, Christ Dean." She shook her head. "Where are we going?"

"You should be somewhere safe, he's looking for you and Sam."

"Well, I guess anywhere but here would be a good start." She smiled lightly. "Thanks Cas, for coming to help."

He looked away from her then and pulled the door open. His eyes showed his guilt; he still regretted not paying more attention to them when Alastair had come. He still felt like he had failed.

She hid her smile and tried not to dote on him, since it made him uncomfortable. "It wasn't your fault you know."

He briefly made eye contact before following her into the hall. "Bobby is on his way to help, you should stay clear of them before he gets here. They can handle it."

"But if Dean is infected then I could get some blood from him to use on the siren."

Castiel was shaking his head through her reasoning. "The siren has told him to kill you, you shouldn't be near him."

"I know but…"

"Kayla." He stated, a little more firmly now. "Sam and Bobby can take care of Dean. Let me protect you."

How could she not smile at that? "Alright Cas, whatever you say."


	5. Chapter 5

Sam walked into the hotel room feeling like crap. Once again Dean didn't trust him; this was a trend he was more than ready to ditch. He stopped when he saw the other FBI agent sitting on the bed.

"Nick…what are you doing here?" Suddenly he was grabbed from behind and Dean put a knife to his throat. "Dean?"

Nick folded his arms and walked towards them, a satisfied smile on his face.

Sam rolled his eyes. "I gotta tell you, you're one butt ugly stripper."

"Well, maybe. But I got exactly what I wanted, I got Dean."

"Dean this isn't you, you can fight this. Let me go."

Nick came close to him. "Why don't you cut him? Just a little, on his neck right there."

He did.

"Dean's all mine."

"You poisoned him."

"No I gave him what he needed. He already has the girl he wants, he just needed you. A little brother that looks up to him, one he could trust. He'd do anything for me and I gotta tell you Sam, that kind of devotion? Watching someone kill for you? It's the best feeling in the world."

"Is that why you're slutting all over town? We've fought some nasty sons of bitches but you are one needy, pathetic loser."

"You won't feel that way in a minute." He grabbed him by the face and opened his mouth, suddenly a clear liquid shot out of Nick's mouth into his. The venom. Nasty. He stepped back. "So I know you two have a lot to get off your chests. So why don't you discuss it, and whoever survives gets to be with me forever."

Sam turned to Dean.

"I don't know when it happened." Dean told him. "Maybe when I was in hell, maybe when I was staring right at you. But the Sam I knew is gone."

"That so?"

"It's not the demon blood or the psychic crap, it's the little stuff. The lies, the secrets. Like the phone calls to Ruby."

"I need your say so to make a phone call?"

"What else are you hiding from me?"

"None of your business."

"See what I mean? We used to be in this together. We used to have each other's backs!"

"Fine, want to know why I didn't tell you about Ruby? And how we're hunting down Lilith? Because you're too weak to go after her Dean, you're holding me back. I'm a better hunter than you are. Stronger, smarter, I can take out demons you're afraid to go near."

"That's crap."

"You're too busy balancing your self-pitying crap with trying to pretend like you have a normal life. You think having her makes you normal? You think she can save you? You can't even save yourself."

That's when the swinging started. Dean took a few good blows but he'd be damned if Sammy would get the best of him.

Castiel was walking with Kayla towards the room when they came crashing through; he held a hand in front of her to make her stop.

Dean climbed to his feet and grabbed the fire axe from the wall as the siren walked up beside him.

"Do it. Do it for me Dean."

Dean looked at him, then back to Sam on the ground. "Tell me again how weak I am Sam. How I hold you back." He raised the axe.

"Stop!" Kayla yelled down the hall and he looked at her, Bobby came up behind him and stabbed him with some kind of metal pick. He then took the same pick and threw it at the siren, infecting it with its own venom.

Bobby looked to the boys, who were obviously coming off the poison. He nodded to Kayla and Castiel. "I need to kill him too?"

"No," she replied. "He's with us." What the hell happened?


	6. Chapter 6

Dean was getting his things together while Kayla watched, he looked so uneasy.

"Dean what's wrong?"

"He told me I was too weak to go after Lilith." He spit out, like he had been waiting for her to ask. "He said he was a better hunter."

She sighed quietly. "Dean, maybe he is a better hunter, there's nothing wrong with that. You're a great hunter because you were trained by your dad. You lived and breathed this stuff your whole life so of course you're good at it. But just like anything else, some people are just naturally good at it, whether they want to be or not."

"I kind of knew. I always knew he was better, it just kills me because he doesn't even want it." He shook his head. "He said I was holding him back."

"You're what?" She asked, now sounding defensive.

He laughed quietly. "Now you're gonna get mad about it?"

"This isn't even the life he wants, what are you holding him back from? Going full fledged demon?"

"I don't know."

"Well I want to know."

"It's been a long night, we need to get out of here."

She grimaced. "Well I'm talking to him tomorrow."

Dean sighed. "No, you're not. This is between me and him. Besides, he'll just tell you it was the siren venom."

"It's just stupid."

"So where'd you and Cas go?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Not far, we hung around that restaurant across the street for awhile before I said we should try to head back."

"What'd you do?" He was grateful that Cas had shown up, before he could do anything stupid.

"Nothing really. I ate, tried to talk to him…he's not a big talker you know." She shrugged. "I think I embarrassed him more than anything, he's not used to being treated so casually you know."

"Hmm." He grabbed both their bags. "Nice of him to drop in." Seemed out of place for Cas, to jump in when there wasn't a seal being broken. Great.

She had to wait, frustration brewing in her all day in that sitting in that car. It wasn't until the following morning when Dean was in the shower that she could go down the hall. Kayla knocked on the door to Sam's room, a little louder than intended. He opened it, looking thrown off by the demanding pounding.

"Good morning?"

She walked in and shut the door. "He's holding you back?"

He sighed heavily and resisted rolling his eyes; did he really send Kayla to fight this out for him? "I was _poisoned._"

"I don't think it makes you make shit up Sam. I want to know exactly how he's holding you back and you stutter when you lie to me so let it go."

His tone was defensive then. "He _refuses_ to let me hone my abilities to kill demons! If I was ready, I could have already taken out Lilith and stopped the breaking of the seals. I would have been able to take out Alastair before he hurt you!"

"That's great in theory Sam, but think about it. Your dad, who obviously knew more about this whole demon blood thing than he ever told either of you, told Dean he'd have to save you, or kill you. When Gordon found out you were psychic he went on a personal mission to kill you. The _angels_ said if you didn't stop using your powers they would stop you. So all this holding you back, is starting to sound a lot like saving your ass!"

He grimaced but didn't answer her. Just another person who didn't understand.

"But don't worry about it Sam, you just keep trying to be super demon executioner with your psychic powers, regardless of the consequences. Damn Dean, who had to be pulled out of hell before you and Ruby could finish whatever the hell you were doing!"

"In case you forgot, _you_ were okay with it!" He was frustrated and his voice was cold, still holding an edge of defense. "Are you still _that_ hurt over me sleeping with Ruby, instead of you?"

Kayla stepped away from him as her jaw dropped, she didn't know how to even take that. Her face hardened and she stepped up to him, stopping inches from his face. She was too angry to recognize the regret in his expression. "You wanted it so bad you could _taste_ it. If I had _really_ wanted it…" she shook her head. "So maybe I was wrong." Her eyes glanced back to him as she went back to the door. "Maybe you were just a distraction."

The door slammed behind her and Sam sighed quietly; he shouldn't have said that. He didn't mean it, and he certainly shouldn't have said it.

Kayla went back to her and Dean's room, narrowly avoiding slamming that door too. Dean was just coming out of the shower when she walked in.

"Babe where'd you go?" He saw the look on her face. "Did you go talk to Sam?"

"I don't think we're speaking to each other."

"Seriously?" His voice was just this side of shocked, maybe even a little amused. "It was that bad?"

"It didn't go well."

"Shit, what happened?"

"Nothing, I just, he shouldn't have said what he did and he's being stupid about it."

Dean smirked. "Well thanks for sticking up for me, I don't know what I'd do without you here to yell at my brother for me."

She shrugged. "I'm sorry."

"Gonna make the car ride awkward."

"Ya think?"

Dean shook his head and pulled on his t-shirt. "I don't think you guys have ever fought…over anything."

"Well we are human after all."

They were pretty quiet as they finished packing their things and loaded everything into the Impala. Sam's things were already in the trunk but apparently he'd gone back to his room. Dean still thought it was kind of funny she went and yelled at him, even funnier that they were pissed and not speaking. As he turned all the lights off in the room he glanced over to her, sitting on the bed.

"I got you something."

"You don't have anything to make up for."

"Right, it's not my fault right?" He smiled. "It's not about the case, well, sort of." He pulled a box out of his pocket and handed it to her.

She opened the box and immediately smiled when she saw the pendant; a silver angel on a silver chain, she ran her fingertip along the wingspan.

"I don't want you to live in fear. Afraid of the dark, afraid of being alone, afraid it might happen again. I just wanted to get you something to remind you that someone is _always_ watching out for you." He took the necklace and draped it around her neck. "Even when I can't." He latched the back and let it fall.

She touched the pendant and smiled at him, a touch of surprise in her voice. "That's, really sweet of you Dean."

"Yeah yeah, don't let it get around."

She laughed quietly and stood to wrap her arms around him. "I love it."

"Good." He kissed her. "You know if you ever start to flash, you can tell me, and I'll distract you."

She smiled. "God forbid you have a serious moment."

He stepped back with a grin. "You want to tell Sam it's time to go? Oh wait, you're not speaking to each other." He laughed, a little triumphantly as they headed out the door.


End file.
